comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Lawton (ME-14)
Early Life "I am a lot of things; an agnostic, an atheist, which most people stopped listening there back in my hometown, but I'm more; I am a skeptic, a verificationist, an empiricist, sometimes an absurdist, and most importantly a humanist, but no one cared what I was; they cared about what I wasn't. I learned a long time ago, that I'll never be a normal person. I'll never be the person people think about and say 'I wonder how he's doing. I'll give him a call... 'I miss him' I'm the person who sat in the corner, listening to all the stupid around him; I'm the person you like when you need, but after you no longer need me: I no longer exist. I'm a specter, I know my place, and it's not around people." William Byron "Will" Lawton, Junior was born in America in a time (though the place had the most to do with it) where philosophical bigotry, political staticism, and general hypocrisy ostracized any who wasn't a staunch Pro-Government, Pro-God, and Pro-Gun ideology, and Will was one of those who disagreed; he grew to believe that he was born out of his time and that he lacked that something that made him a member of his generation. Will grew to be an incredibly intelligent and wise man, but at the cost of his social development; he became a blunt and pragmatic introvert who often used sarcasm to add humor to his life. He made efforts to become more personable, but every attempt was met with failure, especially with the opposite sex... into his late twenties he had never been on an official date (i.e. the girl wouldn't say it was one). He went to college, double majoring in history and philosophy. Will's first (and only normal) job was working at a movie theater, where he constantly cleaned the messes left by grown adults who either never learned to clean up after themselves or simply had no manners, he stayed with the theater for almost six years for three reasons: by the second year the job became second nature to him; free movies for a lover of cinema; and free movie posters. Will would summarize his life as "Two short decades where I learned most of what I know now, because I had the perception to learn from nearly every crappy thing that happened to me on a daily basis." He seldom disclosed details of the first twenty years of his life to people he met afterward, simply putting (and leaving) it that he did not enjoy the people that surrounded him, nor they him, and that fundamentally shaped him to idealize minimal interaction with other people (nonexistent if possible). This would carry into his adulthood. He would remember approximately ten people from his early adulthood entirely fondly. Will's Childhood Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Masterless: The Lonely Path Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Paraphernalia Yoshimitsu (吉光) Recurve Bow/Bō Bow Bō ME-14.png|Bō form Trivia *William is the anglicized form of the Saxon name Wilhelm; "Wil" meaning "of the will or desire" and "helm" meaning protection, typically understood as "Vehement Protector" **He actively suppresses any attempt to call him "Bill" or "Billy." **He has a habit of adopting the foreign language form of his name whenever he is in another country (e.g. Guillaume, Guillermo, etc). Links *Character Gallery *Quotations Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Intimidation Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Tracking Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Bō Wielders